transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Audio Logs
The Audio Logs provides things that may or may not have been seen or heard throughout the game series. Much like the characters themselves, there’s more to the Transformers: Fall of Cybertron than meets the eye. By finding all of the audio logs that are scattered around the game, you are able to learn more about just what is going on with characters. You get to hear more about their histories, their fears, and their concerns about the unfolding demise of Cybertron, because of thier war. Here we have listed where each and every audio log and blueprint in the game can be found for the Xbox 360, PS3 & PC, along with a video for each chapter, to help you get the full story! Audio log #1 *'Chapter 2 (Return to the gates of Autobot City)' At the beginning of the mission – turn back and move to the room on the right. Autobot: General Evacuation? I thought I'd heard it all, Optimus expects to turn tail and retreat? Not happening. If I turn my tail, it'll be to crush another wave Decepticons with it. Audio log #2 *'Chapter 2 (Go to the armory and access Teletraan-1)' When you meet Warpath go to the room on the right. Move at the end of the location, get upstairs and look right. Ratchet: Optimus may subsist on sheer determination and will alone. Great leaders draw their power from conviction. Their armies, however, march forward only under the power of Energon. This terrible war will reach its end. Not because all have finally become one. But simply, I fear, because all have become none. Audio log #3 *'Chapter 2 (Remove the Decepticon charge device)' When you repel the attack move on the platform at the end of the location. Turn left, get inside the building and move to the corridor on the right. Sideswipe: Battlefield Log 1186; Sideswipe transmitting for Optimus. Ark energon fuel levels have been checked and re-checked. The situation is worse than we feared. Many of the opinion that even before Megatron's latest offensive. Energon levels were insufficient for extended space travel. Now, after another protracted battle with the Decepticons, there is no more room for debate. At the current levels on consumption, we will not have enough energon to even reach the space bridge portal safely. Audio log #4 *'Chapter 2 (Meet with Perceptor)' In the location with Perceptor, pass the entrance, turn left and move until you get to the locker on the right. Perceptor: Fellow Autobots. Per Technological Directive 8-4 Beta-1, initiated by Optimus, executed by myself, Perceptor, and my team, Teletraan sub terminals have been brought back online where possible in inhabitable facilities and structures across Cybertron. Though antiquated by standards we have come to expect, the Teletraan terminals are perfectly functional and efficient and every soldier in encouraged to check in and upgrade or repair your weapons when necessary. Audio log #5 *'Chapter 2 (Go to the artillery control center)' On the square where you have to repel enemy’s attack. After the battle pick up the battery lying near left wall and move to the upper right point of location. Get upstairs, move toward the doors and place battery in the panel. Move to the room where you will find audio log. Sideswipe: Ark inspection log 1245; Sideswipe, here. Transmitting to... to, well, whoever will listen, which at this point, seems like no one. Once again, I feel compelled to record my objection to the current specifications for the Autobots' exodus craft, the so-called Ark, the prototype Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. With sufficient armor plating and only 16 particle combustion cannons and 16 laser emitters, it is apparent, to myself at least, that only the craft's propulsion systems adequate to the task at had. Clearly, the Ark is intended to simply outrun any hostile craft. Audio log #6 *'Chapter 2 (Go to the artillery control center)' After the battle on the square, pass through the doors. You will get inside the base. Eliminate enemies below and move to the computers on the right. Autobot: Battlefield Log 4578, Leapers. There's a whole platoon of them activated. If you're listening to this, turn back and avoid engagement at all costs. These things are as savage and brutal a warrior as I've ever seen. But if you must face them, always keep moving--and try to engage from behind. Their armored claws make a head-on attack a waste of energon. Audio log #7 *'Chapter 2 (Go to the flight deck)' In the area where Starscream killed Autobot. Move upstairs and turn to the corridor on the right. Stand at blue laser and when you get higher move toward doors on the left side. Just in front of them turn to the alcove on the right, destroy part of the floor and jump to the room below. Sideswipe: Ark inspection log 1313; my final entry of this record. As anyone who has listened to these updates can attest, my assessment of this so-called "Ark" has been far from optimistic. Though assembled by a perfectly competent team of engineers in a most efficient manner, it seemed impossible to imagine that such a humble craft would be capable of carrying the entirety of the Autobots' hopes and dreams as its cargo. Audio log #8 *'Chapter 3 (Lead Metroplex to the first Warp Cannon)' When you encounter allies repeling enemy’s attack look at the platform on the right side (just behind Autobots). You will find audio log behind the pipes. Ironhide: Irohide's log: Been fighting in this war for so long, sometimes I forget how it started. In the early cycles, Cybertronians knew nothing but the job they were born into--the daily grind of an orderly world. Things seemed to change in the blink of an optic. We evolved as a society and free thinkers. Many of us wanted be free to explore the cosmos. Others had more sinister designs. Audio log #9 *'Chapter 3 (Proceed to the second Warp Cannon)' When you destroy the gun pass through the entrance. Audio log is on the ground just in front of you. Ratchet: No Cybertronian who has ever seen our once great home in its current form need be reminded that our planet is powering down. That our home is dying. So I record this log not for this day and age. But for a future that may well never come to pass. But still we must hope that one day a future generation will once again know Cybertron only in its resplendent, gleaming metallic glory. And it is for this generation that we must chronicle the cause and consequence of our plante's decline... Audio log #10 *'Chapter 3 (Proceed to the second Warp Cannon)' When you come to the bridge with enemies wait until Metroplex kills them. Jump down and pick up battery lying in the right corner. Move forward and turn left. Use battery on the panel, move on the blue laser and destroy metal sheet on the left side. Ironhide: A young archivist named Orion Pax was the first to sense something was wrong. Working in the Hall of Records, he monitored the same transmissions as everyone else. But he heard so much more. Orion was the first to realize that the gladiator Megatronus had ambitions that far outreached his success in the pits. After being shunned by the High Council, Megatronus created a new identity--and Megatron and his Decepticons were born. Audio log #11 *'Chapter 3 (Proceed to the second Warp Cannon)' On the devastated staircase. Get at the bottom of it (you can march or jump) and at the end you will find the last audio log. Autobot: Lieutenant, we're pinned down! Cannot proceed to rendezvous! There's a giant Marauder laying down a wall of flack! Thing won't let up. Primus! Just lost our flank support! Three more down! Let's go get thes sons of rust buckets! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Audio log #12 *'Chapter 3 (Investigate the crashed Autobot dropship)' After shift the obstacle you will get on the battlefield. Jump down and move behind the pillar on the right side. You find next audio log here. Ironhide: When the Decepticons came, they came with a ferocity no one had seen before. We Autobots weren't fighters. We had no experience in war. We were ill-prepared to face Megatron's legions--gladiators who thrived on destruction and mayhem. If we had any advantage, it was the fact that we felt we were fighting for a truer cause. Freedom. Audio log #13 *'Chapter 3 (Get closer to the second Warp Cannon)' After shift the obstacle you will get on the battlefield. Jump down and move behind the pillar on the right side. You find next audio log here. Perceptor: Charged with being the last line of defense for Iacon, the Autobot capital, and guarding the gateway to Cybertron's core, Omega Supreme was considered unstoppable in battle, relentless in his mission, and fearless in the face of danger. When Megatron and Omega Supreme faced-off for the final time, Megatron and his Decepticons managed to open a small chink in Omega's armored chest plate. megatron poured Dark Energon through this seemingly innocuous wound. Even the greatest of warriors could no combat the terrible corruptive power of the wicked substance after a valiant struggle, Omega Supreme fell into stasis. Audio log #14 *'Chapter 3 (Proceed to the final Warp Cannon)' In the corridor where Metroplex destroys Leapers. Move to the end and turn left. On the ground is another audio log. Optimus Prime: As civil war spread like a storm of burning Energon across the surface of Cybertron, devouring in its great city of Iacon, even I was caught off guard by the depth of Megatron's depravity. I should have anticipated his utter lack feeling for his fellow Cybertronians. But at the expense of the lives of many thousands of my fellow Autobots, I did not. Audio log #15 *'Chapter 4 (Plant a thermal-core deptak on the debris)' Quietly eliminate first enemy and move on the platform on the right side. Audio log is just near the devastated robot. Autobot: Field Recon Transmission: I have reached the reservoir in question and sampled the liquid substance thought to be corrupted energon. In fact, initial tests are conclusive only in the negative sense. Substance in question is not Dark Energon. Repeat, it is not Dark Energon. All I can conclude at this point is that the substance appears to be some kind of byproduct created in the refinement of Energon. To what end Decepticons are refining in this locale is undetermined. Audio log #16 *'Chapter 4 (Ride the trash compactor to reach the control room)' When you get on higher floor on the compressor platform move to the end of the corridor in front of you. Near robots you will find next audio log. Perceptor: Never have I observed such a traumatizing sight. An entire city of rust. Everything down to the last bolt is encrusted. Severe oxidation, pitting the metal's surface, gradually deforming its shape. I fear for the health of all Autobots. The supply of Energon, my be on every Cybertronians mind. But I have observed the encroaching influence and effects of rust on many Autobots. We must be vigilant to its presence. Or our city will overtake us all. Audio log #17 *'Chapter 4 (Avoid the Decepticon security gate)' After kill the first guardian (enemy with green laser), move to the doors on the left and wait until patrol pass by. Move to the laser gate and look on the left. In front of the tunnel you will find another audio log. Autobot: I evaded detection longer than any other Autobot. Me, the invisible scout. The vents are also an excellent place to launch an ambush on the enemy. I held my own for may cycles but Decepticons are tireless. And I, running low on Energon was not. Time has no meaning to an Autobot in stasis. No meaning at all. Audio log #18 *'Chapter 4 (Continue the search through the ancient tomb)' Drive out from the tunnel and move to the next one. On the intersection move right and straight until you get to the room with next audio log. Autobot: Audio logs. That's all we hear about these days. Since the general evac order went round, all good Cybertronians are expected to record their impressions, recollections, and insights as to how we got into this calamitous mess. For the DATANET. For posterity. What do I know about posterity? You want my opinion for your audio logs, here it is: you seen a Guardian before he sees you, put out his lights. Once he knows you're there your grease is pretty much fried. Audio log #19 *'Chapter 4 (Continue searching for Grimlock’s trail)' In some moment you will encounter burning blockade. Move to the tunnel on the right, on the intersection turn right and drive until you get to the chamber. Perceptor: Not much is known about the civilization that once spanned across what is now the Sea of Rust. Its history has been lost to time and oxidation. What is for certain, is that its technology and culture predates the civil war by a few millennia. Rumors persist, though unsubstantiated, of a massive explosion being cause that abruptly ended all sentient life there and created the Sea of Rust. Whether this explosion was an accident of some lost technology or the result of a hostile conflict will be debated for ages to come. Audio log #20 *'Chapter 5 (Continue Grimlock’s mysterious mission)' When you left the cave start following Cliffjumper. In the corridor look on the left and you will see next audio log. Shockwave: what an unexpected surprise. A small team of Autobots have been captured by my Insecticons. their leader, Grimlock is an impressive specimen indeed. I will enjoy breaking them all. Audio log #21 *'Chapter 5 (Infiltrate the Decepticon controlled energon facility)' When you destroy marked target behind steel shield. Move on the other side of the chasm, open the doors and enter to the room with another audio log. Shockwave: I am annoyed by the perceived value of this inconsequential Energon Lake. It is but a miniscule puddle compared to what the tower next to it can truly give us. Inferior minds like Starscream's have misjudged this structure as a simple Energon refinery. However, my research has revealed it to be so much more. The ancients built it to tear the fabric of time and space itself and open gateways to distant galaxies high in the orbit of Cybertron. I look forward to exploring this technology--perhaps we can find another world with resources and energy we can use it to reboot Cybertron's Core. Audio log #22 *'Chapter 5 (Support Cliffjumper)' Help Cliffjumper and open big doors on right side. Move to the next location and look on the left side near wall. Starscream: For a scientist, Shockwave sure can act like an absolute idiot sometimes. He's wasted far too much time on this defunct Energon Tower. There is a lake of high grade energon shimmering in front of his eyes and all he does is mutter to himself and make countless calculations up in that blasted refinery of his. Sometimes I just want to shout "Hey Shockwave! Want to go for a swim to day? Heard there's a nice gigantic pool of Energon ten feet from where you're standing." Audio log #23 *'Chapter 5 (Break into the facilities control center)' Open doors for Cliffjumper and use grapple to pull the crate on the right side. Get inside the corridor, turn right and use grapple to get higher. At the end of the shaft you will find audio log. Decepticon: I've had just about enough of these Insecticons. Shockwave thinks of them as his pets. And he may believe he controls them but truth be told, they do whatever they want on a battlefield. One of those oil holes slammed right into me, 'bout busted my armor. So let's just say I put his assets in stasis. Shockwave should really find himself some new pets. Audio log #24 *'Chapter 6 (Follow Blast Off through the canyons)' At the beginning of the mission – fly through two circles, land on the platform behind the second one and pick up audio log. Autobot: Forward recon to base, over. Base? I'm not sure if I've got a transmission connection or not but in case anyone is hearing this, here's a little FYI I wish someone would've shared with me before I got to this Prime-forsaken place. If you come across a web of faint lasers, avoid them. They'll wreak havoc on your systems and jam your cloaking ability. Audio log #25 *'Chapter 6 (Destroy tunnel doors)' When you get to the red doors, land and look at the ground on the right side. Perceptor: Both the Autobots and the Decepticons utilize minefields to protect and defend our trade routes. so what makes this homing mine so unique? Once it locks onto your position it is almost impossible to evade unless you destroy it with your weapons first. Running is futile. And once one homing mine locks onto your coordinates others are certain to follow. Audio log #26 *'Chapter 6 (Destroy sentry turret)' Jump down from the catwalk (the same where Autobots attacked you earlier) and start moving toward pillars. Audio log is on the ground. Optimus Prime: Some argued I should have split the convoy and Energon on its journey to Autobot City. However wise, there is no time. The transport, though heavy and cumbersome, is our best hope. In the meantime, I wonder as to how the Decepticons will respond to their leader being pulverized. I sense the one called Starscream has been waiting for this opportunity. Audio log #27 *'Chapter 6 (Destroy security door)' Pull the lever on the post and pass through the entrance. In front of the big doors turn right. Audio log is inside the locker. Perceptor: Even before Energon became so scarce, these ridiculously designed transport tankers devoured just about as much as they carried. I question the use of them for transport what Energon remains from the lake, but orders are orders. Audio log #28 *'Chapter 6 (Find the stabilizng control)' When you get inside the bridge leave from the elevator and move to the left. Fly over pipes and look at the floor on the right. Decepticon: There's been a lot of talking about victory lately. About how the Autobots are through. On their heels. Too much talk if you ask me. When you're over-confident, you're under-prepared. Just like we were when we came across an Autobot titans this morning. Tore the whole unit into spare parts while any damage we inflicted on the Titans was immediately repaired by his battery of helper drones. Finally, someone started blasting those things out of the air. with the drones out of the action, we were able to get a good target effect with their ordinance. Audio log #29 *'Chapter 7 (Find a way across the acid pools)' When you pass through the post start heading toward little islands on the left (use grapple to jump from ledge to ledge). On one of them you will find audio log. Perceptor: Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle, and Blast Off. Each one a formidable force in his own right. Together? Talk about the whole being greater than the sum of its parts! When the Combaticons combine to form Bruticus, any Autbots in the vicinity are facing a whole world of hurt! Audio log #30 *'Chapter 8 (Reach first anti-air cannon)' When you get to the two round platforms in the air, jump on the higher one, turn back and use grapple to get on the higher catwalk. At the end of the passage you will find audio log. Ratchet: Seldom have I felt more vulnerable on a mission. I think my fellow Autobots feel the same. Here we are wheeling a slow moving slug of a transport loaded with highly unstable, incredibly explosive Energon through a heavily contested territory in broad daylight. Oh, and did I forget to mention that if we do encounter Decepticon resistance and the powder keg blows it won't just be our metallic hides that burn up in the inferno, but the entire future of every Autobot? Audio log #31 *'Chapter 8 (Deactivate shield protecting cannon shell housing)' Before pull the lever near the turret, jump down and move left. At the end of the road you will find audio log. Autobot: I can't figure out for the life of me who's the bigger idiot - the lughead who came up with the design that exposes live ammunition rounds on the EXTERIOR of cannon batteries - or me for agreeing to stand out here and load the things. What's got two thumbs and no apparent capacity for intelligence? Heh, THIS GUY! Audio log #32 *'Chapter 8 (Get to the other side of the transport)' When you destroy the ammo depot you will have to move left and use grapple to jump from one platform to another. When you get to the corner of the ship you will find next audio log. Autobot: Perimeter Recon Report. Base, this is recon 1-1 Alpha. We're all quiet on the western front out here No hostiles dotting these clear blue skies--OWWWW! SCRAP! What the? I just passed in front of a vent and took a ten-foot exhaust flame right in my unmentionables. Audio log #33 *'Chapter 9 (Confront Starscream)' When you gain control over Megatron move forward. You will get to the prison. Move to the second cell on the left, jump on it (press Q) and look right. Onslaught: Starscream's stepped in it this time. He's pressing charges against us? Like this whole thing was our fault? It's a true scientific marvel that guy can spew that much scrap without dry. Audio log #34 *'Chapter 10 (Rendezvous with Soundwave)' Cross the square and jump on the platform with enemies on the right side. Kill them and move toward doors. Don’t pass through it, but use grapple on the catwalk in the upper left and get higher. Move to the end of the platform and you will find audio log. Ratchet: Though it might me true that we may have no choice. I am still uneasy about treating a sentient, even one as savage as Trypticon, as a repository for Energon. Trypticon of course took the life of many Autobots. Perhaps it is only fitting that he now gives life to so many in return. Audio log #35 *'Chapter 10 (Rendezvous with Soundwave)' In fornt of the bunker with Soundwave. Jump to the small canyon on the right side. Get to the platform on the right and you will find audio log. Onslaught: After just a very short set of cycles, what seemed like a nanoklik in comparison to the millennium of oppression endured by Cybertronians, the status duo has been destroyed. Optimus Prime and his foolish Autobots continue to resist the tide of history, toiling under the persistent delusion, they can single-handedly reverse the direction of time itself. The struggle for freedom has been won. the revolution will be permanent. Audio log #36 *'Chapter 10 (Find Trypticon)' After animation with Autbots meeting move forward and continue until you get outside. Jump down to the small location on the left side. You will find here some crates and audio log. Optimus Prime: After countless megacycles of war I have faced no harder decision, given no more difficult order than this: effective immediately, all Autobot soldiers are to retreat their positions and gather at Iacon. A final, general evacuation has been planned and it is presently underway. I implore all of you to resist, as I have resisted, the temptation to fight until the end. The end is here and now. Cybertron has past the point of survival. The future of Autobots lies far from the war-torn lands. That future must begin now. I look forward to the honor of serving each of you again aboard the Ark. Until than, may the Primes watch over you. Audio log #37 *'Chapter 10 (Find Trypticon)' After beating the Titan move to the catwalk on the right side and stando on the round point. Jump high in the air and pass through the ceiling to the next room with golden gates. Get downstairs and take audio log. Onslaught: Peace will be attained through war and nothing short of it. Hearing the simple truth, so elegantly expressed, was the first time I took genuine notice of the gladiator called Megatron. Like most Decepticons, I felt an inexplicable draw to the gladiator pits even before Megatron begin his steady rise to glory. We were pulled to the arena as if the violence itself were somehow beckoning us. which of course it was. The High Council and even Optimus himself underestimated Megatron for this reason. They believed that he created the revolution. When the opposite was the case. The revolution created Megatron. Audio log #38 *'Chapter 10 (Reforge Trypticon)' In the room with computers and lever. Move to the panel on the right side and you will find another audio log. Ratchet: Has Optimus witnessed, fist hand, the sight of Trypticon disassembled, pulled from limb to limb? His still living carcass slowly bled dry by our leeching tubes? Does war give us the right to live like parasites off our fallen enemies? I am hopeful that those wiser than me see issues such as the more clearly than I. Audio log #39 *'Chapter 11 (Exit the security tower)' When you gain control over Starscream move to the exit. Just in front of it look left where is lying the next audio log. Shockwave: Lab Report 1161. Experimentation continues. Effectively meshed Autobot source code with most ferocious of creatures detected on target planet. Two powerful hind legs, a heavy tail to act as a counterbalance to the longest and heaviest jaw I have seen. Splice made with an Autobot soldier 'Grimlock' Further strength harvested by rerouting power from central intelligence processing system to legs, jaws and arms. Audio log #40 *'Chapter 11 (Plant three EMP’s on Shockwave’s tower)' When you leave the base start flying to the left side. After a while you will get to the platform. Get inside through the ceiling, inside is next audio log. Megatron: Trypticon failed me in a spectacular fashion. I considered the transgression to be unforgivable. That is until my brilliant - and compassionate - intellect realized that here was a fact a penance worthy enough to compensate for Trypticon's failings. We are in need of a space craft large enough to transport several dozen battlegroups. Trypticon is no longer in need of his body. I see an elegant calculus in the making. Audio log #41 *'Chapter 11 (Plant three EMP’s on Shockwave’s tower)' Looking from the place where you have left the base – start flying toward pointer on the right side. You will fly to the base with four posts. Fly to the one in the upper right corner, destroy robots and pick up audio log. Shockwave: Advisory to all Decepticons within range of this transmission. Space Bridge testing set to commence in twenty micro cycles. Significant turbulence should be expected. Those with fragile fuses may wish to connect an auxiliary ground wire to the nearest metal structure. Audio log #42 *'Chapter 11 (Plant three EMP’s on Shockwave’s tower)' Looking from the place where you have left the base – move to the pointer on the left. Get inside the post, eliminate robots and take audio log. Decepticon: No one around here even bothers to question that nutjob Shockwave anymore. But this? Why the speck did he build an exact scale replica of a space tower over in the Sea of Rust? Talk about a waste of energon. I can't even get reimbursed for my off duty recon patrols? Please. Audio log #43 *'Chapter 11 (Plant three EMP’s on Shockwave’s tower)' Looking from the place where you have left the base – start flying toward central pointer. Get to the post through the roof, move to the next location, get down and take audio log which is lying on the panel near the wall. Decepticon: Tower security systems, internal security report. Field to base. Our perimeter check is complete. the tower's just about impregnable. Not surprising given that it was Shockwave himself that established the protocols. Only vulnerability we've identified is to be an EMP attack. Whether time and resources permit addressing this issue remains to be decided by those who punch a pay stub bigger than mine. Audio log #44 *'Chapter 11 (Infiltrate Grimlock’s cell)' When Shockwave passes below you start moving forward. At the end of the corridor fly up and move to the tunnel on the left side. On the intersection turn left, fly along blue cable and once again turn left. You will get to the room with audio log. Megatron: Shockwave, all effort must now be focused on remote extraction of the target planet's energon reserves. Your calculations inspire sufficient confidence that such a plan is not only possible but probable. Such an influx of raw energon right here on Cybertron will not only provide sufficient power to destroy Optimus and his Autobots once and for all but also fuel the rebirth of our great empire. This is no longer and aspiration. It must be made a reality. Audio log #45 *'Chapter 11 (Find Swoop)' After free Swoop move to the red doors on the right. Destroy them and you will get to the room with audio log. Shockwave: Lab Report 1164. With thin membranes stretched from its frail arms to its narrow torso, together with its razor sharp jaws, the naturally occurring creature seems almost perfectly designed to bring death from above. Almost. With only minor modifications to the Autobot Swoop's source code true perfection appears attained. Audio log #46 *'Chapter 11 (Find Swoop)' When you leave the laboratory move through the doors on the left side. Destroy red doors and get inside room with computers. Audio log is under big blue ball. Shockwave: Shockwave's Log: Inspired by my enhancements on the Autobots, I have decided to create a few upgrades for my personal arsenal. When finished, this gun could generate power to rival even Megatron's. Audio log #47 *'Chapter 11 (Find Slug’s chamber)' After fight with Hardshell you will get on the bridge. Get down through the path near rocks on the left and start heading on the other side. At the end look right. Audio log is lying between rocks. Decepticon: I've had just about enough of these Insecticons. Shockwave thinks of them as his pets. And he may believe he controls them but truth be told, they do whatever they want on a battlefield. And I may have to work along side 'em, but I don't like it. They're cannibalistic. One of 'em goes down, another will devour it. Feed on its energy. I had a 'friendly fire' incident a couple of cycles back. One of those oil holes slammed right into me, 'bout busted my armor. So let's just say I put his assets in stasis. Shockwave should really find himself some new pets. Audio log #48 *'Chapter 12 (Track down Slug)' Soon after beginning of the mission you will get to the room with water. Jump down, move to the location in front of you and look right. Shockwave: Lab Report 1165. Its front protected by a triple-spiked shield and from the rear by a spiked whip-like tail, make for an excellent defense design worthy of serious consideration. Steps have been taken to alter the source code of subject 'Slug' to approximate the naturally occurring species. Audio log #49 *'Chapter 12 (Track down Slug)' When floor collapses you will get to the cave with insects. Move forward and turn right at the end of the path. You will find audio log here. Shockwave: Lab Report 1162. Source code of Autobot 'Brusier' combined with a large, shell-backed creature with six spiny legs. The natural curves of the creature's exoskeleton are stunning in their elegance. Together with a seemingly innate attack instinct, this hybrid species should prove formidable indeed. Audio log #50 *'Chapter 12 (Find Snarl)' When you get outside with Slug pass through knock down pillar and get to the small cave on the right side. Shockwave: Lab Report 1166. A second heavily armored, defense weapon might be inspired by this strangely armor-spined creature. Attempts are underway at present to fashion a true beast of burden through extensive manipulation of the Autobot Snarl's source code. Audio log #51 *'Chapter 12 (Find Snarl)' After the battle with insects get higher (Slug will give you a hand) and turn right. Go to the end of the path where you will find the last audio log. Shockwave: Lab Report 1163, Spitter. The name says it all. The most direct and simple combination of this series of experiments. After discovering a flying, lightweight Insecticon like creature in the wilds of the target planet, only slight source code modifications were necessary in order to optimize my species for combat and reconnaissance. Notes and Trivia Category:Items Category:Extras